This invention relates to improvements in vacuuming devices and more particularly to an electrically operated portable cordless vacuum brush designed to remove from various surfaces particulate matter generally having the consistency of talcum powder.
Portable electrical vacuuming devices requiring in some cases an electric cord for attachment to a power source and in other cases having rechargeable batteries are disclosed in the prior art for a variety of purposes including brushes for clothes, hair, dandruff and for general vacuum cleaning of dirt material containing sand particles, for example, as found on automobile carpets and the like as exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,011,624, 2,999,263, 3,477,087, 3,903,564 and 3,303,498. These devices are designed in various sizes, shapes and weights according to their purpose and for those suspectible of use within the purpose of the present invention, there are disadvantages in the versatility to reach confined areas and in the ease of handling and balance relative to muscular fatigue. For those which require a cord attachment to a source of power there is a limitation of area of use and for those which have rechargeable batteries there is a relatively short limited running time so such devices are unusable while recharging is taking place. It is the purpose of this invention to overcome the disadvantages noted, and others as may appear, and to provide a cordless vacuum brush with improved design features directed to construction, versatility in use and ease in handling.
One of the important objects herein is to provide a portable electric battery operated cordless vacuum brush having a vacuum assembly and a removably attached handle assembly in which the batteries and a battery charger are encased so that the handle assembly can be removed for the purpose of charging the batteries and which permits the brush to be operated by a spare handle assembly while the other is being charged.
Another object is to provide a cordless vacuum brush of the above class in which the handle assembly is provided with an integral fold-out endcap having a connector plug for attachment to an electric outlet.
A further object herein is to provide a cordless vacuum brush as characterized that includes an elongated brush head selectively attachable to the vacuum assembly in a position transverse to the longitudinal axis of the entire device for general use or endwise in alignment with such axis for easy insertion into confined areas.
A further object herein is to provide a device as characterized in which the brush head is provided with means for flexibility of movement relative to the vacuum assembly so that it does not have to be held or operated at any fixed angular orientation relative to the surface being dusted.
Still another object is to provide a cordless vacuum brush of the above class on which the handgrip portion of the handle is located at or near the center of gravity of the entire unit to minimize the muscular effort required to use this device.
A still further object is to provide this device with a switch permitting either momentary or continuous operation.